Dear Seeker
by chosenpotter
Summary: dear seeker, i've just found out that i'm gay. help? sincerely, gay panic eighth year has come around, and hermione granger's had the idea to make a school newspaper. and in an anonymous ask section, harry's answering the questions of students. but how he can be be falling in love with one of the askers? [post war] [drarry, among other ships]
1. issue zero the beginning

"Hermione, this is really stupid."

"Is not! It's a good way to get everyone back to normal."

Harry sighed, half slumped over in his seat as he listened to Hermione and Ron bicker. When didn't they bicker? But for once, Harry was on Ron's side about this. Why did they care about getting people back to normal when they were hardly back to normal themselves. Harry sometimes heard Ron whimpering into his pillow about Fred during the night, and he, too, was still scarred.

"Harry Potter, I'm talking to you!" Hermione's loud voice broke through Harry's muddled thoughts, and he gazed up at her.

"Huh? I wasn't listening." he sheepishly replied, watching her frown.

Hermione sighed in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips. "What I was asking you was what job that you wanted on the paper!"

Harry sat up a bit straighter. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Hermione. I really, really could care less about this. I'm with Ron here."

"Fine." Hermione said shortly. "Then you're going to be our letter answerer."

"Like a Dear Abby?" Harry asked, horrified. "But what about sports? I could do sports!"

"That's my job, mate." Ron said, smirking a bit over at him. "Sorry, not sorry."

Harry chucked his notebook at Ron's head, who dodged out of the way and laughed. "Shut it, you git! C'mon, Hermione, isn't there anything else?"

Hermione simply shrugged. "Nope. First come, first serve."

Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. This was going to go horribly, and he knew it. But there wasn't a thing he could do about it, and that was the most unfortunate part about this whole newspaper thing.

"We need a good name for you." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I know you'd murder me if I put you down as Dear Abby."

"Damn right." Harry grumbled. "But I don't want it to be something stupid."

"How about Dear Seeker?" Ron suggested. "It works, and you're a Seeker, so it suits you."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Dear Seeker did have a nice ring to it. Perhaps he could actually enjoy himself, seeing the inner desires and worries of his schoolmates.

"I'm in."

And that's how Dear Seeker, and the Hogwarts Gazette, were born.


	2. issue one new year, new rules

The Hogwarts Gazette Is Born!

written by: Hermione Granger

School is back in session at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! The First Years were Sorted just last night, with Hufflepuff gaining the most new students. Surprisingly, Slytherin was second. Gryffindor was third, and Ravenclaw was last.

My friends and I have decided to write this weekly paper about plain old news going around the school. I know, we've all been through war and we're all still hurting. But I think a little fun could get us right back on our feet, don't you? All of these issues are completely free of charge.

There isn't much to report, just the birth of our little paper entitled the Hogwarts Gazette! There's also a bit of gossip going around that a Hufflepuff Prefect was seen disappearing into a compartment with a Ravenclaw. There are many speculations about who the mysterious Ravenclaw could be, and what exactly the couple was getting up to in there.

Sports!

written by: Ronald Weasley

Welcome to this week's sports section! I'm your host, Ron Weasley. Let's take a look at what's going on in the Wizarding World of sports at the moment, shall we?

The Appleby Arrows faced off against the Holyhead Harpies two days ago. The game was intense, though at one moment, one of the Harpies' Chasers nearly lost her glasses. Rowan Hart, the Arrows' Seeker, caught the Snitch just before crashlanding into the grass. I hear there was a huge afterparty afterwards. The Arrows will be playing the Tornadoes in three days time.

The Gryffindors will be hosting team tryouts next Wednesday, at seven o'clock. This year's Captain, Harry Potter, asks that no other Houses come down to the pitch and try out, as it was "not funny two years ago, it isn't funny now, and I'll be reporting you to the Headmistress if you do it again."

The first match of the Quidditch season will, of course, be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Rival Seekers, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, will be facing off against each other, so it's sure to be a real show. Yours truly will be in the hoops for Gryffindor.

Dear Seeker

written by: Anonymous

Welcome to Dear Seeker! I guess this is like a sort of Dear Abby thing, for all of you Muggleborns and Half-Bloods out there. But for those of you who don't know what that is, basically you can send a question to me and sign it with an anonymous name, and I'll answer it for you. I'm basically giving you advice on things.

I haven't got any questions yet, but hopefully someone will send in some soon.

That's all for now.

Harry headed to Potions class, his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked beside Ron and Hermione. Hermione was excitedly chattering about the Hogwarts Gazette, how she was so excited for people to read it and how she hoped it was a huge success. Ron's expression looked slightly pained as he half-listened to her, nodding along and making noises in all of the right places. Harry sighed, then stumbled as someone rammed right into him.

"Watch yourself, Potter." a tired voice said, his tone half-hearted. "You could send us both sprawling."

Harry could recognize that voice anywhere. But Draco Malfoy seemed off. He looked very pale and tired, his eyes downcast and his hand constantly scratching at the spot on his arm where Harry knew the Mark to be.

"Malfoy." he tried, waiting for a reaction from the blonde. "I think you ran into me first."

"Probably." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "But, whatever. See you in class."

Then he strode off down the hallway, disappearing into the Potions classroom. Harry stared over at Ron and Hermione, who were looking back at him with mirrored expressions. Hermione looked like she was trying very hard to figure something out, and Ron simply looked dumbstruck.

"What's up with him?" Harry whispered as they continued walking. "He's different. He didn't even sneer at me."

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said darkly. "But I don't think he's the same person we know anymore."

Harry frowned, walking into the classroom, his eyes immediately landing on Draco. The blonde boy sat by himself, away from the other Slytherins. His Potions book was held up to his face, and everyone seemed to be ignoring him completely. Hermione tugged on his arm, and he forced himself to tear his eyes away as he sat down.

But Harry wasn't done with this whole Draco thing yet. He had vowed not to rely on them this year, but it looked like he'd be getting out his dad's old Cloak and the Map out once again.


	3. issue two worry

_Fanged Frisbee Scandal!_

 _Written By: Hermione Granger_

A Fanged Frisbee has been spotted flying about the castle, and Mr. Filch seems furious.

"I specifically told them all to bring none of that nonsense into the castle! But did they listen? Of course not! Bunch of delinquents." he says.

Of course, yours truly has not seen the said Frisbee yet, but close friends of mine have.

"I saw it just yesterday, in the 3rd floor corridor!" says Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor 7th year. "It almost took poor Neville's head off."

We went to see Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor 8th year, to see if this statement was true.

"It did! It came this close to my neck!" says Neville, making crazy gestures around his head. "Luckily, Ginny pulled me down so I could duck it."

Hopefully the same won't happen to the rest of us.

 _Sports!_

 _Written By: Ronald Weasley_

Hello again, readers! It's me, Ron, and I'm back with your daily Quidditch updates. Let's see what's going on around the world, eh?

First off, the Falmouth Falcons and the Montrose Magpies had their second match of the season yesterday. From the way it was heard on the radio, it seemed like an easy one. The Falcon's Keeper, Gavin Hussel, had a cold but insisted he keep playing anyways. He sneezed so hard at one point that the sheer force blew him backwards through the hoop! Oddly, that counted as a point for the other team. All in all, the final score was 110 to 50, and the Magpies won the match.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws have all had their team tryouts. All of the Captains say that their teams are the ones to beat this year.

"I think that my team has some good people this year." says Captain of the Gryffindor team, Harry Potter. "I'm just excited to get back on my broom again. I just haven't had the time, y'know?"

"I'm really excited to play Quidditch! I'm glad I was picked." says Angie Lawson, a Ravenclaw 5th year. "I hope we can win the Cup this year!"

 _Dear Seeker_

 _Written By: Anonymous_

Dear Seeker,

There's this one girl I really like, but I don't know how to approach her. I've been thinking of maybe slipping her a note, but maybe she wouldn't take it well. Any thoughts?

Lovesick Girl

Dear Lovesick Girl,

Well, I'm definitely no expert in romance. But, all I have to say is: just tell her how you feel! Don't be shy. It's alright if you get rejected, at least you know you tried.

Dear Seeker,

Nobody at this school seems to like me much. I keep getting bullied and beat up in the hallways between classes, and the glamour charms are getting a bit out of hand. I don't want to go for help, because I'm not sure the teachers like me either. I don't have much friends. Please help?

Tortured Existence

Dear Tortured Existence,

You should really get help. People shouldn't be doing those kinds of things to you, it's against the rules. If you don't feel comfortable with telling, at least get some friends that will help you through it and stand up for you.

 _Classifieds_

Tutoring Group at 6pm on Tuesdays! Join us in the library to study for your Charms and Transfiguration exams.

Shy Gryffindor guy looking for a nice girl that likes hot chocolate and fluffy blankets. If interested, come to the 4th floor tonight.

Quidditch Game on Wednesday, September the 15th! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"I think the paper's going pretty well, don't you?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they sat in the 8th year common room. "I mean, everyone seems to be reading it."

"Yeah. It was a good idea, 'Mione." Ron said to her, and she proudly smiled. "I do enjoy writing about Quidditch."

The 8th year common room was a pretty nice place. There was a lowered part in the middle, which they had all dubbed the Pit, that was filled with cushy armchairs and pillows and cushions to sit on. There were a few tables here and there. There was a wall filled with books on the left side of the room (which Hermione adored), and the staircases to the dormitories were on the right. Harry was paired up with Ron as his roommate, and Hermione was by herself, since Pansy had left. Sometimes they'd drag a few pillows and blankets into each other's rooms and have a sort of sleepover.

Harry drummed his quill on his leg, his head somewhere far above in the clouds. He couldn't help but think about the letter that Tortured Existence had sent him. He wished he knew who the poor kid was, he'd definitely be their friend. But how come he had never seen the bullying thing before? Was he just oblivious, or was this kid a special case?

Draco Malfoy walked into the common room just then, and Harry's attention was immediately drawn to the blonde. Draco looked exhausted, just like before. His books were limply held to his side, and he stared down at the ground.

Harry knew that Goyle hadn't come back this year. Pansy had, but then had left, declaring 'this is all stupid, anyways'. The only people really left were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, but they weren't really around much.

"There's Draco." Harry heard Hermione whisper from beside him. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"We should ask." Harry said, then covered his mouth. "I-I mean..."

Hermione gently guided him out of the chair. "You should. He hasn't got anyone else."

And so Harry stepped out of the Pit and headed towards Draco. Draco looked alarmed, looking around to see if there was possibly anyone else that Harry was heading towards. But Harry was walking right towards him, and it seemed like he had no escape route. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood in front of Draco.

"Erm...hi." he said, starting to chew on his lip.

"Hello? Look, Potter, I don't know what it is you want-" Draco started to say.

"I want to know if you're okay."

"Wh- I don't need your pity! Go away!"

Then he shoved past Harry to go up the staircase behind him, his steps unsure and his face a mask of anger and confusion. Harry watched him go, crossing his arms.

He wasn't giving up that easily.


End file.
